


Oh, What a Sin

by 7_Magpies



Series: Shyan Song Fics [6]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Getting Together, Good Omens References, M/M, Song fic, Song: From Eden (Hozier)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_Magpies/pseuds/7_Magpies
Summary: Shane has been around for a long, long time. Ryan is something new, though. And Shane doesn't like it.Except that he really, really does.-----This is a song fic based on "From Eden" by Hozier. It's a standalone and unrelated to earlier works in this series.Since "From Eden" is the unofficially official song of the Good Omens fandom, I couldn't very well base this on it and not fit in a few references.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Shyan Song Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857880
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	Oh, What a Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends, here we go again! This is my first time writing demon!Shane, and this is also a lot less dialogue-heavy than my usual fare, so it should be interesting!

_ “Babe, there’s something tragic about you. _

_ Something so magic about you, _

_ Don’t you agree?” _

Shane remembered the first time it struck him that Ryan’s life was tragically… tragic-free. It seemed that when the universe was handing out atrocities, he had somehow slipped through the cracks. His parents were still together, he still spoke to them often, he and his brother were on good terms, the list kept going. Shane knew his job as a demon was to spread around suffering, but something about this one puny little human… he couldn’t. He couldn’t stand to hurt him. Couldn’t even let any other demons do it for him. 

He knew protecting humans wasn’t what they were meant to do, but as long as he did get up to the occasional mischief and chaos, the higher-ups (or, rather, lower-downs) really didn’t look into it that closely. So there he was. Best friends with a human. By  _ choice.  _ He should be ashamed, he knew it, but then Ryan would smile that damned smile at him, and he decided he didn’t care. 

_ “Babe, there’s something lonesome about you _

_ Something so wholesome about you, _

_ Get closer to me.” _

Shane remembered Falling. Remembered the impact on the cold, solid Earth. That wasn’t what hurt the most, though. Oh no. It was the _feeling._ The rush of every foul and wretched emotion hitting him at once. Hate, anger, fear, and millions of others besides. He remembered it. 

When he first saw Ryan, he was reminded of that feeling again. That rush of  _ feeling. _

But instead of those dark, terrible emotions, it was lighter. It was as though every warm and kind emotion to ever exist had all ganged up and full-body slammed him at once. Then Ryan smiled and all those bright, lovely emotions hit him again. _Oh no,_ he thought, even as he smiled one of the first real smiles he ever had in his long, long life. _Oh no._ _Not this again._ Except this time, he wanted to Fall. Wanted to Fall and Fall and Fall… he knew the ground was waiting for him.

But then Ryan would smile that damned smile at him, and he decided he didn’t care. 

_ “No tight sides, no rolling eyes, no irony. _

_ No ‘who cares,’ no vacant stares, no time for me.” _

“That’s a load of bullshit and you know it,” Ryan said laughing. 

He and Shane were sitting on a couch in Buzzfeed headquarters. Maybe closer than strictly friendly, but who was there to judge? 

“I  _ promise _ I’ll be serious about this,” Shane insisted, laughing as well.

“Shane, you have never been serious interviewing anyone for Supernatural.  _ Ever. _ ”

“You’ve gotta stop holding Bloody Mary against me! She  _ spit _ right in front of us!”

Ryan threw his head back, laughing at the memory. “I mean yeah, but-”

“I won’t do any of that this time, though. I’ll be so serious! It’ll be like a legitimate investigation!”

“It is a legitimate investigation! I can’t believe you don’t think demons exist.”

_ If only you knew, _ Shane thought. 

_ You could be doing hundreds of evil things right now, _ said the part of his mind that wanted to be a good (bad?) demon.  _ You could be the best, get promoted… _

But then Ryan smiled that damned smile at him, and he decided he didn’t care.

_ “Honey, you’re familiar like my mirror years ago. _

_ Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on its sword. _

_ Innocence died screaming,  _

_ Honey, ask me, I should know. _

Shane remembered the first time he saw Ryan. There was something about the man that made Shane feel as though he should have known him, should have seen him before in the millenia he’d been on this accursed planet. Something about the light in his eyes and the way he smiled that seemed ageless and young at the same time. It didn’t make sense, but he was a demon, not a poet. However, that did seem to work out well for that Wilde fellow a few centuries ago.

It would have been fine if Bergara were just a pretty face. But no, he had to be the most outgoing man Shane had ever met. He wanted to hate him for it. Really, he did. But he just couldn’t bring himself to. He had seen world leaders, people considered heroes and saviors get prejudiced and tortured and had  _ laughed _ . Had seen whole people groups get wiped out for some petty human reasoning and didn’t so much as bat an eye.

This man, though. He came into the office one day to see Ryan looking stressed out and became concerned.  _ Concerned. _ About this puny little  _ human. _ He should be ashamed. 

But then Ryan looked up at him, and the stress fell away from his face.

Then Ryan smiled that damned smile at him, and he decided he didn’t care about shame.

_ “I slithered here from Eden _

_ Just to sit outside your door.” _

Shane had been in Eden. He hadn’t been the one to tempt Eve, though, that was someone else. A bastard that hadn’t even  _ meant  _ to Fall and was now off in London hanging out with an Angel for evil’s sake. 

What he was getting at was that he had been around a long time. But he had never felt nervousness. Not like he did standing outside of Ryan’s door. It wasn’t a date. Surely Shane would know if it were. They were just going to see a movie. And then eat dinner. At a restaurant Shane had “reserved” (read: would walk into and suddenly there would be an empty table for two with a view). Before probably going back to Ryan’s for drinks.

Not a date.

He was a demon for crying out loud, what did dates matter? What did nervousness matter? Why should Shane care about what this pathetic human thought of him?

Then Ryan opened the door and smiled that damned smile. And he decided he did care.

_ “Babe, there’s something wretched about this. _

_ Something so precious about this. _

_ Oh, what a sin.” _

So the date that wasn’t a date had escalated somewhere after the movie and the dinner and getting drinks at Ryan’s.

By “escalated,” Shane really meant that he was being held down on Ryan’s couch, completely covered by the smaller man, and being kissed in a way that made his eyes roll back in his head. He didn’t quite know how it happened. The night had gone how the two of them together always went, joking and remembering and keeping bits going on too long. 

Then they were at Ryan’s and were drinking when Ryan said something that wasn’t funny at all, but Shane couldn’t help laughing, and he spilled some of his drink on himself. Ryan reached over and brushed the drop off of his chin with the back of a finger, and then didn’t move his hand, and Shane didn’t move away, and Ryan moved closer...

This was  _ wrong. _ He was a demon, he shouldn’t have feelings for humans. Shouldn’t be making out with one on a couch. Shouldn’t be doing any of this. 

But then Ryan pulled away and smiled that damned smile at him. And he decided he didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I'm pretty proud of it, I must say. If you liked it, kudos and comments would make me very happy in return! Also, be sure to read the other works in this series, and I've got a few other works you should look into!
> 
> If you have any prompts or song recs for future fics, I would LOVE to hear them! Comment here or send me a message on tumblr at in-between-sleep-and-awake


End file.
